


To Cherish and Protect

by shattere



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattere/pseuds/shattere
Summary: A battle during the new moon causes a certain event to happen. He does it to protect her, but she sees the result completely different. Can a relationship be saved that was fragile in the first place? I/K





	To Cherish and Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I only own the plot.
> 
> Warning: Rated M
> 
> Author’s Note: I haven’t written a lot towards the InuYasha series because of the series being finished, but I was watching the series and reading fanfiction when an idea popped into my head. This story takes place before the final battle with Naraku, but after Kagome had her powers blocked and she went home for her big test. It will be short, but I do hope you enjoy.

To cherish and protect  
Part one

The scorpion youkai came out of nowhere. The small group of six was traveling to rumors of infestive youkai activity plaguing a village. The group was in a hurry. Tonight was the new moon. Their favorite but occasionally grumpy hanyou friend would lose his half-demon abilities rending him mortal. Too bad, the group wasn’t fast enough. The sun had set quite some time ago when the youkai attacked. Miroku tried his hardest to use the Wind Tunnel while Sango yelled for Kagome to take InuYasha to the village. They both ran. However, even with running from danger, it still didn’t stop the attack.

InuYasha released a deep sigh. The young miko from a different time slept soundly underneath the fire-rat haori. He remembered everything that happen last night. Her scent soothed him but worried him at the same time. He could smell a certain scent that lingered across her whole body. It penetrated even her skin. The scent belonged to him and not just his normal hanyou one. It was his human scent instead.

InuYasha cursed silently. He doesn’t know why he let it go so far. Because of that one slipup, he was putting her life at risk. Anyone would know that she was with him, and that could make her become easy target. He still couldn’t believe it happen or why it happened. He just knows that from that one incident, he regrets it all.

InuYasha and Kagome barely survived the attack. They were not far from the village when the scorpion youkai appeared. It came from between two trees swinging its tail. The tail swirled around and was fixed for Kagome. Acting on pure instincts alone, InuYasha jumped in the way pushing the girl down. He was stabbed and sliced a few times before falling to the ground. They were lucky when Sango’s weapon came zipping through pushing the demon away preventing another attack. Miroku came running in, yelling for Kagome to take InuYasha to the village as him and Sango chased after the youkai. Kagome was lucky to have some antidote to counter the scorpion’s poison. She treated InuYasha the best she could before some villagers helped them to a room at the inn.

InuYasha doesn’t remember how long he was out, but when he woke, the expression on Kagome’s face startled him. She flung herself against him, warm tears wetting his bare chest. She kept mumbling words as she traced her hands across his bandaged body. Her next action surprised him the most, and if he was thinking straight at the time, he should have stopped her.

However, as Kagome shyly kissed him upon the lips still mumbling words, he was afraid that if he pushed her away, she would never do it again. He embraced the kiss back and felt her smile against his lips. Her hands wound themselves through his ebony hair as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. He could tell through her kiss that she was desperately trying to figure out that he was okay, that he was alive and safe. The attack had frightened them both. In his weak human state, he should have not survived. It still surprised him that he was alive. That thought alone must have triggered their next action. Again, something that he should have stopped.

InuYasha wanted to feel her skin, but he was also afraid that she would reject him. However, as he traced his blunt nails and callused hands over the hem of her shirt casually feeling bare skin, she began to arch her back pushing her body against him. Her shirt rose up as traced more of the skin and trailed warm kisses down her neck. Placing a quick kiss on her lips, he helped her remove the shirt.

Her bare skin was like nectar to him. She wasn’t wearing one of her funny undershirts. He quickly grabbed her, pulling her towards him. He hissed upon contact, not from pain but from pure pleasure. She trailed her hands over his rough chest across the bandage areas gently teasing each of his muscles as he attacked her neck with warm, wet kisses.

Slowly, he dropped her down upon the bamboo mat as he continued to trail warm kisses down her neck and upon her body. Again, if his mind was in the correct state, he would have stopped. However, Kagome released a strange moaning sound that made him want to continue. Plus, as she leaned up to grasp his lips in another heated kiss, he knew he was lost. She teased his lips by nibbling on the bottom one. He touched her with his tongue before taking over the kiss and devouring her away. She moaned that strange sound again causing his thought process to disappear once more. He dropped his hands to grip her waist. The skin around her strange pants were soft and smooth. She hissed as he dropped his hands under the material tracing her with his blunt nails. As she arched her body against him, the material fell away leaving her bare to him.

InuYasha should have stopped, but seeing her naked before him and afraid that she might never give him another chance again made him continue. He lowered her against the mat once more and tackled her body with wet warm kisses. He felt as her hands traced over his body to the ties of the hakamas. Sitting up, he undid the ties and allowed the material to fall away.

That night they expressed themselves in the most intimate ways. He made love to her as she accepted everything he did. She allowed him to touch her, caress her, move with her. She moaned out his name each time he brought her up to the sky. It was night that both expressed what they desired and felt towards one another. It was pure ecstasy.

InuYasha released a deep sigh as he recalled the memories. They collapsed together upon the mat, and he slept till his hanyou abilities returned. When he woke, he quickly pulled on his pants and covered the girl up with his haori. He didn’t want to leave her side, but he knew what he had to do. Last night, even though he enjoyed it and wish it would happen again, he knew that it couldn’t. Just with his human scent alone, other youkais would use her as a target to get to him all because she was linked to him.

He knew what he had to do. He reached for her yellow bag and pulled out one of her smelly soaps and some clean clothing. Kagome woke to the noise and watched with wide, curious eyes. “InuYasha?” Her voice was soft and full of curiosity.

“Come. You need a bath before the others awake.” He reached down and pulled her up, haori and all, into his arms. She didn’t complain but snuggled against him. He couldn’t complain either. After last night, of course he would want affection from her. He would actually want more and would return just the same.

InuYasha carried Kagome outside the back of the inn and towards the sound of running water. A small stream deep enough for a swim came into view. He waded in before pulling the haori away and throwing it to shore. Kagome screamed as the cold water fully woke her up. She watched him with curiosity as he used to soap to rub her skin clean. He could smell his scent slowly disappear. When he got between her legs, he glanced up. She caught sight with him and gasped lightly as he turned away to finish washing her.

It was there that the salty water of her tears hit him. She pushed away to rinse the suds away before turning to look at him, her hands covering her body. InuYasha just leaned up to look into her eyes. There was no expression on his face. He knew what he did and why he did it. Kagome tried to hold back the tears, but they ran free dripping into the water below.

Kagome quickly splashed her way out of the water. InuYasha could see her skin glistening with water droplets. He wanted to run to her, hold her, and tell her everything was alright. He turned his head and clinched his hand into a fist never moving from his spot. Kagome only swallowed a wail before donning her clothing and running.

InuYasha doesn’t know how long he stayed in the water. He waded out to find that he wasn’t alone. Miroku stood leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. “What did you do now?” asked the lecherous monk.

InuYasha pulled his haori on before walking past the monk. “What makes you think I did anything?”

Miroku followed the hanyou back to the inn. “Sango woke to find Kagome’s face red from tears. You, my friend, are the only one capable of putting Kagome in that state.”

InuYasha cursed silently. He never wanted to hurt the woman. Hell, he didn’t want to ignore what happen last night. However, he knew that the best way to protect Kagome from his enemies was to make sure there were no ties that could link her to him. “It’s nothing. I fought with her. Nothing strange about that.” InuYasha walked into the inn leaving the monk behind.

SLAP!

“You can be so heartless!” InuYasha’s eyes were wide as be brought a claw hand up to his face. Sango stood, hands on her hips. She was pissed. InuYasha knew she had a reason to be mad. Hell, everyone should be mad at him. However, if they only knew the reason, they would understand. He did it to protect her.

“Oh, just let it go! I had reasons!” He walked around the fuming demon slayer and into the room the modern girl sat. She was on a bamboo mat, legs pulled to her chest. The smell of her tears hit him like a blow to his chest. He wanted to run to her side, pull her into his arms, and tell her everything would be okay. The thought of what could happened stilled his movements. He clinched his hands and turned away.

InuYasha would have walked out of the room, but both the demon slayer and monk stood in his way. The demon slayer was clearly still angry with him. The monk, however, looked confused. He could tell why, though. He cursed silently once more. This was not how things were supposed to go. Damn it, he did it to protect her not bring any harm.

“You need to talk to her,” said Miroku as he pointed to Kagome.

“Talk to her? Yes, but first explain. Why can you be so heartless? We know you care, so explain!” Sango approached the hanyou and jabbed him constantly in the chest. He just stood taking the blows.

InuYasha could tell his friends. Sure, the embarrassment would be hard to endure especially from a flirtatious monk, but if they understood the dilemma, it might actually help him and Kagome survive the pain. InuYasha mentally shook his head. No, this was something he was doing to protect her. Yes, he carried her and occasionally his scent would be traceable upon her, but what they did last night. That was different. No, he didn’t need any help to protect her. He was a capable of doing that on his own.

“You want a reason? Fine. I don’t give a fuck about her anymore.” He stared at both of his friends and spit out the poison words. He only heard his friends gasped as he clinched his eyes shut. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know the girl was gone. He felt her presence as she swept by him.

 

 


End file.
